


watch and learn

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [14]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Brat, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Alex Claremont-Diaz, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “You’re being a brat.”-Alex is a bit bratty, and Henry decides to make him deal with the consequences. Those consequences might just be as fun as the brattiness was to begin with.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I pulled out was "Dom Henry ordering Alex to get himself off (with toys or without) while he watches" so uhhh that's what this is. Enjoy!

Alex was startled out of his thoughts when the front door slammed shut, sitting up where he had been slouching on the bed. He had made the bed, today, which was something. 

“Alex?” a voice called. He smiled. 

“In here,” he replied, pushing himself up and stretching.

Henry had been gone too long.

Alex smiled when he poked his head around the open door, arms opening wide in an invitation for him to give him a damn hug. 

“How was your trip?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Henry only hummed in response, kissing him a touch harder. 

“Good,” he said, “I should shower.”

Alex nodded, but his eyes darted up to look at Henry’s, getting a raised eyebrow in response. 

“Or you could fuck me, your boyfriend who you haven’t seen in two weeks,” he said, and Henry snorted. 

“You’re insatiable,” he said, and Alex grinned. 

“It’s part of my charm.”

“I’m well aware,” he murmured, “But consider, I’m gross and tired. Can I have a rain check?” 

Alex smiled, knocking their foreheads together gently and smiling. 

“‘Course, baby,” he said, “Whenever you want.”

  
  


It turned out that  _ whenever you want  _ translated loosely into,  _ straight after an episode of The Mandalorian and an overindulgent takeaway.  _

Alex gasped as Henry pinned him against their bedroom door, kissing him hard and sudden and  _ so fucking good.  _

“Shit,” he gasped, and Henry nodded, pulling back to drop wet kisses along his jaw. 

“On the bed,” he said, pulling back to leave him room to move. Alex groaned. He wasn’t tired, anymore, apparently, and that meant the Henry that wanted nothing but control and obedience was back in full force. 

“Bed,” Henry repeated, and Alex nodded, stepping around him and dropping down onto the bed. 

Henry wandered over at his own pace, eyes drawing down Alex where he lay, fully clothed but very obviously hard.

“See something you like?” Alex asked, grinning up at him. 

“Maybe,” he said, and then he was dropping down to straddle his hips without much warning, “I think I’d like it more if you weren’t so bloody cheeky.”

“Me? Never,” Alex said, and Henry rolled his eyes. 

Alex could feel him shifting his hips where he perched above him. Henry just sighed, rubbing his hips over Alex’s absentmindedly. It was so fucking good - 

But it wasn’t quite enough. 

“Come on,” he whined, tilting his head up, “Kiss me, baby.”

“You have  _ no  _ patience.”

“Are you surprised I want to kiss you again after that?”

“You just-”

“Kiss me,” he said, cutting him off, eager and demanding. “Kiss me, kiss me-”

“Say  _ please, _ ” Henry said, and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, baby-”

“Alex.”

He blinked, looking up to see Henry watching him with stern eyes. He grinned, trying his hand at boyish charm, but Henry just narrowed his eyes, even as he bit his lip and looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Alex,” he said again, and Alex laughed, “Be good _.” _

“I’m always good, baby-”

“You are not,” Henry snapped. 

Alex wriggled underneath him, pressing his hips up against Henry’s to push for delicious friction, hands falling to his hips to draw him closer to him. 

“Come on,” he said, even as he rubbed his dick up against Henry, watching his eyes flutter shut - 

But then Henry was pushing Alex’s hands off of him and pulling away. 

Alex blinked, confused at Henry’s sudden absence. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to shoot an incredulous look at his boyfriend, but he didn’t say anything. He just moved to prop himself against their footboard, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. Like he was waiting for Alex. 

“Did I- colour?” he asked, and Henry smiled, just softly. It wasn’t often that Alex had to check, but - 

“Green,” he murmured.

“Okay, then come back,” Alex said, reaching a hand out. Henry just raised an eyebrow. 

“No,” he said, straight back to that tone that made Alex’s stomach flip, “You’re being a brat.”

“Maybe,” he said, “But you like it-”

“Hush,” he snapped, and Alex’s mouth shut with a soft noise. 

“You’re being a brat,” he repeated, “Which means that any orgasm you have is going to be you doing it yourself.”

“Oh,” Alex said, blinking at him, with heat zipping in his stomach. It felt distinctly like this was how the night was always going to go, and Henry was taking the first available route. 

And Alex didn’t fucking mind.

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Henry said, “Get on with it.”

Alex groaned, head tipping back. This man was going to kill him. 

“Shit,” he muttered, flopping back down onto his back, but his hands didn’t move, too caught up in the haze of Henry taking control suddenly and all at once. It was one hell of a gear change that made him want to scream.

“You’ve been a brat all night and now you can’t even touch yourself?” 

It sounded so pathetic when he put it like that but  _ fuck  _ \- 

“Get on the floor,” Henry said, and this time Alex wasted no time in pushing himself up to slide onto his knees on the ground before him. Henry smiled at him, like he’d finally done something right by listening to instructions. He shifted where he sat perched on the bed, turning and leaning back on one hand with a leg crossed over his knee. 

Alex glanced up at him, hoping, waiting, wanting - 

“Strip,” Henry said, and Alex nodded, tugging his shirt and jeans off as fast as he physically could until he was kneeling, nude, on the floor. He flushed at the sight of his cock standing hard against his stomach, while Henry watched him, still fully clothed - 

“Touch yourself,” Henry said, tipping his head back to look down his nose at Alex, still dead set on keeping his hands off him. 

Alex could see the bulge in his trousers. It was at eye level now, and knew Henry would tell him  _ no  _ if he asked to suck him off. But God, did he want to.

“Baby, please,” he gasped, hips jumping beneath Henry’s gaze. 

“It wasn’t a question.”

“But-”

“Colour?” 

“Green-”

“Then fucking touch yourself, Alex.”

He groaned, but nodded, shifting on his knees and feeling Henry’s eyes on him. He stretched a hand down over his stomach, reaching - 

He faltered, not quite sure where to start, what to do. He wanted nothing more than to do what Henry wanted him to do, but that could be  _ anything -  _

“Are you so horny that you need me to hold your hand through it?” Henry asked, cruel derision cutting through the air, and Alex gasped. 

“I’m- I-”

“I thought you were desperate, Alex,” he said, and Alex nodded, because he was, he  _ was.  _

And he wouldn’t say no to Henry. 

His cheeks were flaming as he reached to palm at his dick, sparking shivers running down his spine as he started to move his hand. His eyes fluttered shut, and the space around him was punctuated with sharp breaths. Without conscious thought he could feel himself speeding up, desperate for all the stimulation he could get - 

“Wait,” Henry said, sharp and sudden, and Alex blinked his eyes open, hand freezing, gasping at the sudden halt of stimulation but desperate to obey. When he looked up, he could see Henry palming lazily at his own crotch, and he groaned. 

But then Henry was standing, and Alex watched, rapt, as he walked to the drawer of their night stand to pull something out. 

He tossed a sex toy at Alex none too lightly, one of their bigger ones, and Alex’s mouth went dry. He knew it vibrated, which was something else entirely, but even on it’s own, it sure was something. And this wasn’t Henry  _ offering  _ him something to help - this was Henry giving it to him, all but telling him to use it, and unless he safeworded out he  _ would.  _ His mouth went dry at the thought of - 

A bottle of lube smacked him on the chin. 

“Ow,” Alex muttered, startling out of his thoughts to look, wild eyed, up at Henry.

“Shit,” Henry whispered, quiet, and all at once Alex was breaking down into quiet snickers. “Are you okay?” he asked again, like a stage whisper, and Alex nodded. “I’m so sorry, darling-”

“I’m good,” he said, whispering back. Henry’s mouth twitched up in a soft smile in return, just briefly - 

And like he flipped a switch, his eyes were icy cold once more. Alex shivered. 

“Are you going to touch yourself for me?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. Like he could ever  _ not  _ listen when Henry asked,  _ told  _ him to do something. 

He shifted where he knelt, reaching down to palm gently at his cock. He gasped, already sensitive as all hell as he popped open the lube, reaching behind himself to - 

“Oh,” he sighed, pressing his hips back against his hands. It was hardly the easiest position to be in, but Henry had told him to kneel. 

His eyes fluttered open to look at Henry, and groaned, eyes catching instantly on the way he was rubbing at the bulge in his trousers. Like he didn’t want to get off until they got to the main part of the night. 

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, gasping around the words. Henry smiled, but not quite with his eyes.

“I will when you get around to fucking yourself properly,” he said. 

Alex shivered, but he couldn’t fucking blame him. 

He scrambled to grab the vibrator, and, as impulsive as ever, took it into his mouth. 

“Shit,” Henry muttered, and Alex grinned, pulling it out of his mouth slowly to slick it with lube and put it back between his thighs. 

He groaned as he sunk down onto it, waiting to adjust to the stretch. He had fingered himself out to avoid this exact thing, but he had never been one for patience. Not keen to wait, he switched it onto its lowest setting, shivering as the vibrations pressed against him, but delighting in the moan he got out of Henry for it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, and started to move in earnest. With a hand on the vibrator he pressed down, down, down, only to lift back up and start again. 

“Are you going to touch yourself?” Henry asked, a question that was hardly a question, and Alex nodded, reaching with the hand not holding the vibrator to play with the base of his dick. 

“Hhm,” he gasped, “ _ Ah-” _

“So fit,” Henry muttered, and Alex shivered, pressing harder down onto the vibrator, flicking it up a setting just briefly before lowering it back down. 

His thighs were straining where he bounced up and down on the vibrator under him. He  _ shook,  _ so turned on and wanting and desperate for the toy beneath him to be Henry, real and hot and  _ his.  _

“Show me,” Henry said, all at once, and Alex startled, looking up at him. He had unzipped his trousers, now, as he leant back further to rub at himself, just barely.

But if that was what he wanted - 

“Uh-huh,” Alex said, quiet, shaking all over as he rose up off the vibrator, switching it off while he readjusted himself. He knew he was blushing fierce and hot as he leant back on his elbows, staring up at Henry as he spread his legs and - 

“Fuck,” he moaned, far too loud, pushing the vibrator back in. It was different, like this, a lot bigger and pressing more firmly against his prostate and all the other parts of him that made him shiver. He groaned as he pulled it out, feeling the ridges catch and pushing him startlingly close to the edge. Even off it was intense, and with the vibrations -

“Turn it on,” Henry said, and he groaned, but fuck - 

He didn’t say no.

He cried out wordlessly as it switched back on, instantly feeling it  _ everywhere _ . He shivered, bringing his knees up closer to him until the toy pressed in deeper, and he knew Henry could  _ see  _ him. He had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist but- 

“Touch yourself, Alex,” Henry said, and Alex whined. He was being so fucking _bossy,_ but Alex listened, reaching his hand over to his dick again. Without his elbows to hold him up he dropped backwards, and he cried out as the vibrator shifted inside him again. 

He tugged at his cock, unable to find himself surprised at the slick slide of precum and lube leftover from when he had fingered himself out. It was so ridiculously good, not only with the toy and the hands on him, but the idea of Henry watching and doing absolutely nothing but enjoying the view as he fucked himself out. Each gasp and moan and twitch felt infinitely louder, knowing that Henry was there to drink up every sound, and watch each flick of his wrist. 

He turned the vibrations up and groaned, head pressing back into the ground beneath him as he shook, turning it lower once more to keep himself from hurtling off the edge. 

But in no time at all he was there, anyway, shivering and shaking and wanting so badly to come, so Henry could see him fall apart. So Henry could enjoy it, and watch, and - 

He gasped as the toy pressed against his prostate and shifted, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“Baby, can I-”

“No,” Henry said, instantly, and Alex groaned. 

“I fucking hate you,” he moaned, unable to catch himself before the words fell from his mouth. In a second, he knew he was going to fucking regret it - 

And a glance at Henry told him he was right. 

The stare he gave him sent prickling shivers up his arms. Alex watched him stand, moving leisurely over to him. 

“Turn it up,” Henry said, ordered, demanded, and Alex moaned, already so stupidly close - 

“Alex,” he said, again, and Alex obliged, flicking it up once, trying as best he could to avoid pressing it against his prostate. If he came without Henry saying he could -

Henry was hovering over him, sudden and surprising, and he gasped, clenching around the toy inside him without realising and shivering. But he didn’t touch him, even as he watched him with dark eyes, like he was determined to be stubborn. 

“I’m so fucking close, I can’t-”

“Hm,” was all he said, and then, sharply; “Turn it up again.” 

“Please, please,” Alex cried, panting around each desperate word, hips jumping, fucking back against the toy, not moving it with anything other than his uncontrollably shifting hips, but  _ God damn  _ was he going to obey. 

He had dropped his dick, leaving it red and hard and leaking over his stomach, and shifted the settings up once more. He couldn’t even fucking remember how high the toy at hand went but Henry was gonna push it - 

“Again,” Henry said, and Alex sobbed, turning it up once more. His stomach twitched, and his whole body was shaking, now, thighs jumping with each nudge of the toy, unable to keep it from sliding against his prostate as he moved it. 

“That’s all it does,” he gasped, “I’m-”

“Touch yourself,” Henry said, and when Alex didn’t move fast enough, he repeated it, another sharp, “ _ Touch yourself _ , Alex.”

“Yeah,” he managed, gripping his cock in his hand even as he continued to press the toy in and out and in and out and - 

“ _ Ah,  _ fuck, shit-  _ oh, oh-”  _

“You aren’t going to come without permission, are you?” Henry asked, and Alex whined, and -

“Henry,” he gasped, unable to control his hips where they twitched and pressed him harder against the toy inside him and pushed him and pushed him and pushed - 

And then Henry was kneeling down next to him and gripping the toy between his legs and fucking him fast and hard with it, making Alex cry out loud and sudden. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Alex yelled, eyes scrunching tight as he bit back a scream, heart beating wildly in his chest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Come on yourself,” Henry whispered, and Alex shook apart, hands dropping to the side to cling as hard as he could to the carpet as Henry kept fucking into him, not stopping, not easing up for a second - 

“I’m-”

The world turned red as he came, orgasm lost to an unintelligible shout as he shook where he lay against the hard ground. He could hear himself moaning or yelling or babbling or screaming, too caught up in what it felt like to have Henry fuck him through it. 

And he didn’t want to stop for the world. 

  
  
  


When he opened his eyes Henry was murmuring something quiet to him. He could feel himself gasping for breath, heart racing. 

“Can you sit up?” Henry said, finally, and Alex shook his head. 

“Uh-uh,” he said, Henry laughed. “You broke both my legs.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he said, kissing the tip of his nose. 

He groaned, but let Henry tug him up with hands on either of his wrists until he was propped up and sitting. He gladly accepted a cup of water Henry had procured, and hummed, even as he shifted where he sat. 

He was  _ absolutely  _ going to be feeling that ache, later. 

“I’m so fucking-”

He cut himself off as Henry shifted, eyes catching on the noteworthy bulge in Henry’s trousers. 

“You didn’t come,” he said. He flicked his eyes up to meet Henry’s, but he only shrugged. 

“I’m fine,” he said, even as he readjusted his dick with his hand.

“I can go again,” Alex said, and Henry frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he shook his head. 

“You almost passed out,” he said. Alex shrugged. 

“I’m already stretched out and everything _ , _ ” he said, because the more he thought about the more he wanted- he wanted-

He could see Henry’s eyebrows furrow as he watched him, frown stuck on his face. 

“Let me suck you off,” he said, finally, “Or- or  _ something,  _ baby. Please?”

But Henry just sighed, and kissed his forehead with the tiniest of smiles. 

“Promise you’ll stop if it’s too much,” Henry whispered, and Alex nodded, suddenly so fucking desperate. He leaned forward, mouth already open and ready to take him - 

“Can we at least move to the bed?” Henry asked, stopping him with hands on his shoulders. “I’d- I’d feel better if you were at least somewhere that won’t bend you in half or bruise your knees.”

He nodded, letting Henry help him to stand. He dropped down to sit at the edge of the bed, and turned to look back at Henry. 

“Where d’you want me?” he asked. 

“Right here,” Henry murmured, stepping forward and leaning down to kiss him. Alex smiled, feeling stupidly fond at the idea Henry would keep him where he would be most comfortable. 

“Can I blow you, now, your Highness?” he asked, and Henry laughed, but nodded. He tugged at his trousers and pushed them down, kicking until he could step out of them. 

Alex smiled. 

Henry sighed as Alex took him into his mouth, breathing out a quiet curse as he pressed his tongue around him. 

“So good,” he murmured, and Alex hummed, shivering at the praise. He brought his hands up to wrap around him, stroking gently at his base even as he pressed forward further, keen to take him as deep as he could - 

“Overeager,” Henry muttered, and Alex pulled back to laugh. 

“You love it,” he said. 

“I love  _ you, _ ” Henry replied. Alex just rolled his eyes, flicking his tongue out over the tip of his cock as he stroked him and smiling at the gasp he got in return.

He sucked the head of his cock into his mouth again, and Henry groaned, hips shifting forward just barely. Alex hollowed out his cheeks, pressing himself closer to Henry, wanting all of him now that he had him. His other hand reached up to press against his hip, pulling him closer. 

It took hardly any time at all for Henry’s breaths to turn into hiccuping gasps, and for each twitch of his hips to press him deeper into Alex’s mouth. He groaned above him, hands carding through his hair gently, and Alex could feel his thighs shaking. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, and Alex hummed, taking him deeper just to glance up at him under his eyelashes - 

“Oh, shit,” Henry gasped, eyes wide as he stared back, “Oh, shit, can I- Alex, fuck, I want to come on your face.”

Alex blinked, and Henry groaned again. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he said, desperate, and Alex pulled back, opening his mouth wide and relishing in Henry’s replying moan. 

“You’re so good, so good,” Henry said, babbling, stroking wildly at his cock, and then he was coming hard over his face. 

Alex gasped, jolting backwards where the cum splattered on his cheekbones, blinking up at Henry as he came down from his high. 

“Holy shit,” Alex said. 

“Oh my god,” Henry murmured, and Alex nodded. 

He groaned, starting to feel the ache everywhere. He just wanted to collapse face first into the pillows - 

He grumbled, suddenly incredibly fucking aware of the mess on his face. 

“I’ve realised one big fuckin’ issue with your kinks,” he murmured, and Henry laughed, pressing a kiss to the part of his forehead where cum didn’t quite reach. 

“Let’s get you in the bath,” he whispered, and Alex nodded, letting Henry pull him up to stand and wandering after him to their bathroom. 

He hoisted himself up onto the counter and accepted a damp washcloth as Henry started to run the bath. He could feel the exhaustion seep into his bones and just watched, bone weary, as Henry messed around with the taps. 

Henry smiled, fond, when he turned around to see him still covered in come. 

“Let me,” Henry murmured, taking the washcloth back and drawing it gently over his face. Alex’s heart stuttered. 

“What kind of bath are we having?” he asked, as Henry swiped the washcloth over his chin. 

“Lavender and Vanilla?”

“You know I fucking hate lavender.”

“No, and we’re hardly vanilla.”

Alex smiled, heart bursting with how much he fucking adored the man. 

“Do we still have that one with the peach?” he asked, “In honour of your amazing ass?” 

“Your ass did all the work,” Henry said, and Alex laughed. 

When he slipped into the hot water, he felt the past hour sink into his skin, weighing him down slowly.

“I love you,” he whispered, tipping his head back against Henry’s shoulder. In the warm water, keeping his eyes open was a struggle, and he knew that in a few minutes he’d be fast asleep, with Henry keeping him afloat. 

“Love you too,” he replied, kissing his forehead. “You’re my favourite person.”

Alex smiled, and knew that Henry was his.

**Author's Note:**

> The rwarb discord is full of enablers to my smut antics and I've never appreciated a group of people so much. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
